Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match
by Water Dragon of the South
Summary: Bickslow and Mirajane decide to become Fairy Tail's matchmakers, matching everyone up one by one. Dedicated to FlamingGinger06 for giving me the idea.
1. Prologue

A/N: HI, everybody! Like I said in the summary, this is dedicated to FlamingGinger06 for asking for this story. You're one of my best readers. :)

If you want me to write a specific story for you, just ask, please. I love writing stories for people.

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!

"I personally think she'd be cute with Gray."

"I dunno. I think that's kinda weird. I personally think she should be with Loke."

"But he's a spirit!"

"So?"

Bickslow and Mirajane were currently arguing about who would be best with Lucy. Mirajane was all for Gray, but Bickslow thought she should be with Loke.

"What about Natsu?"

"Hm, I guess so. I personally like him better with Lisanna."

"Not my sister! I mean, sure, she likes him, by I personally don't think they would be good together. I think Lisanna should be with Laxus."

"Waaay too big of an age gap. Cana suits him better."

"Ooh, now that's a cute couple! But I thought Cana likes Freed."

"Nah. I think he used to like her, but not much, anymore. Freed should be with Lisanna."

"Maybe. Probably not. What about Juvia and Gajeel?"

"Nah, Juvia likes Gray. Gajeel likes Levy."

"Levy also has Jet and Droy."

"True. What about Elfman and Evergreen?"

Mirajane frowned.

"I'm not sure. I'm starting to think they're a cute couple. Lisanna likes them together."

Bickslow slammed his hand down on the counter.

"These people need to get together with someone. Let's see if we can get them together," he announced. Mirajane nodded in agreement.

"Good idea! Where do we start?"

"Let's start with people we know pretty well. Elfman and Evergreen."

The two of them started making plans to get their first couple together.

A/N: This is the prologue! I'll try to post the first chapter today as well! :)


	2. Elfman x Evergreen Pt 1

A/N: Here's the first chapter! I really hope you enjoy! Three reviews already? Thanks!

FlamingGinger06: Thanks!

Stacity Fox Atra: Well, you never know. And I'll make you a specifically Fraxus story.

Guest: Lol, yes it could be!

"So, Evergreen, what do you think of Elfman?" Bickslow asked. He and Mirajane were working on getting Elfman and Evergreen together. Freed and Lisanna decided to help, since they wanted the pair together, too.

"He's 'manly,'" Evergreen said sarcastically.

"He is, isn't he?" Lisanna squealed, oblivious to the sarcasm. Freed and Mirajane were busy with Elfman.

"Seriously, Evergreen," Bickslow said, rolling his eyes, even though no one could see it behind his helmet.

Evergreen gave in, sighing.

"I guess he's alright. He's kinda cute, when he's not talking about being 'a man.' He's super strong. But that's it."

"Really? What do you look for in a guy?" Lisanna asked.

"He can't be a loser. He has to know how to care for a fairy. And he has to be extremely handsome and sexy," the fairy mage said dreamily.

"Okay then...thanks, Ever! C'mon, Lis!" Bickslow grabbed Lisanna's arm and dragged her away.

"Wait! Why do you ask?" Evergreen asked. They were already gone.

They were up to something. And it was really suspicious.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the guild, Freed and Mirajane were doing the same with Elfman.

"What do you think of Evergreen?" Mira asked.

"She's not really a man. She's beautiful, though. And she makes a good fairy. And she can fight. Maybe she is a man."

"Um, no, I don't think-" Freed began, but was interrupted by Mira.

"Never mind. What do you look for in a girl?"

"She has to be a real man!" Elfman declared.

Mirajane and Freed just stared at him.

"Th-that's it?" Freed stammered, shocked.

"Yup? What more do you need?" Elfman said cheerfully.

"Well, she should be smart, kind, beautiful-" Freed was once again interrupted by Mira.

"And a lot of other things, for some people. But we have what we need, so lets go! Bye, Elf!"

"Bye." Elfman watched as the rune mage was dragged away by his big sister.

'What was that about?' he wondered to himself.

-LINEBREAK-

"So, what did you find out?" Mira asked. They were sitting in the Strauss living room.

"Ever thinks that Elfman's annoying, strong and cute." Bickslow leaned back, thinking. "What about you two?"

"We found out that Elfman thinks Ever is a man. A beautiful man," Freed said with a frown.

"He doesn't mean it like it sounds. So they obviously are at least interested in each other. I think we need to get them closer," Lisanna announced.

"I think you're right. But what should we do?" Mira looked around at the others,who shrugged.

"How about sending them on a mission together? Not anything dangerous, but not too simple either. Something they'd have to work together to take care of," Freed suggested.

"Good idea, Freed. Any suggestions?"

"How about pick out a mission for them, but not let them find it until all other missions have been taken?"

"No, too hard," Mirajane said, frowning slightly. "Wait, I have an idea."

-LINEBREAK-

"So, you need me to do what?" Evergreen asked.

"A friend of mine needs my help, but I couldn't take his job request because I'll be busy. I need you to do it for me. You can even have the money," Bickslow said.

"Why not have Freed do it?" she whined, eyes scanning for her friend who was, ironically, nowhere to be seen.

"He said he would, but he already had a mission for that day." Bickslow pouted. "C'mon, pretty please, Ever? I really need your help."

Evergreen rolled her eyes. "Whatever, sure." Bickslow grinned, triumphant.

"Awesome! You're the best!"

"So what do I need to do?"

"Just guard his house while he goes somewhere tomorrow night. It pays 45,000J," Bickslow replied, handing her the request form.

"It's says that two people are needed?"

"Yeah, but the other person's been taken care of."

"Who is it?"

"Dunno." Bickslow shrugged.

"Great, I'll be working with someone I don't know? Perfect. You owe me, big time."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Ever!" Bickslow bounded off.

'Better be glad you're a friend, or I'd kill you,' Evergreen thought, annoyed.

-LINEBREAK-

"So you need me to help you out? Sure, sis." Elfman looked at the request form he'd been handed.

"Says I need a partner. A real man can work alone!"

"Well, The partner has already been picked. So you won't have to worry about that."

"Alright! Sounds manly!" Elfman said, smiling.

"Thanks, little brother!" Mirajane walked off. Elfman shrugged, turning to walk off himself.

-LINEBREAK-

"So how did it go?" Lisanna asked. She had been reading a book Freed had given her to keep her from being bored. And watch Freed practice with his magic.

"Well, Elf obviously didn't take much convincing. He's in," Mira announced.

"Ever took A LOT of convincing. But she's in."

"Wonderful. Now we wait," Freed said.

Waiting was going to be the most difficult part.

A/N: I know it's short, but I want to do each story in three parts. Plan, action, and result. Part one is Plan. Next time we send them on the mission!


	3. Elfman x Evergreen Pt 2

A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews!

animegamernerd15: Oh, good. I was worried about that. Thanks for the feedback. :)

FlamingGinger06: Team Ship! You, sir, deserve a reward! And I'm so glad you like it! I wrote it for you, so it's great that you don't hate it!

Aria (Guest): I'm glad you love it! And hmm... I'll think about it!

Guest: I know! I love them together too!

I hope you enjoy!

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Evergreen groaned.

"This is my manly partner? No way!" Elfman shouted.

"Is...is something wrong?" the rather short and meek man said with a slight frown.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Evergreen assured him, "I just wasn't expecting...THIS to be my partner."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I didn't expect a 'manly' douchebag who turns into a hideous monster to be my partner!"

"Well, I didn't expect a four eyed bitch, who is NOT a real man, to be mine!"

"Um...well then. All of my bags are packed, so... I'm going now...take care of my home, please!" the man fled for his life.

"Oh, great, look what you did!" Evergreen shouted.

"Me? You started it!"

"UGH! I'M GOING TO KILL BICKSLOW!" Evergreen shrieked.

"There's not even anyone here. Why the hell did this guy need guards?" Elfman complained, ignoring Evergreen's distress.

"Do you see this house? There's probably a ton of valuable items in there." Evergreen turned to the middle Strauss sibling, forgetting her drama.

"Why don't you go around to the other side of the house? I'll keep an eye on things here." Elfman nodded and left.

-LINEBREAK-

It was almost midnight. Elfman was having trouble staying awake.

Suddenly Evergreen screamed. Jolting awake, Elfman got ready to beat the hell out of someone, rushing around to the other side of the house.

"Evergreen? You alright?"

Evergreen was still squealing, shaking and pointing at the wall. Elfman turned and saw...a tiny spider.

"That...that's not even partially manly..." Elfman muttered.

"Kill it!" Evergreen squeaked. Elfman walked up to the wall, staring at the bug. It's movements seemed...mechanical.

"That's funny," he muttered. He picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Evergreen shouted.

"Ssh! This thing is a camera! We're being watched!" Elfman hissed.

"Watched? By who-" Evergreen was cut short when someone in a mask came and grabbed her, dragging her into the bushes.

"Hey! Let me go!" Evergreen tried looking the strange kidnapper in the eye, but they wouldn't look, almost as if they knew they would be turned to stone. He or she tied her to a pole...that wasn't there earlier.

"Kidnapping a woman isn't manly!" Elfman shouted, chasing the person, only to fall into a trap.

"Elfman!" Evergreen tried moving enough to see down the hole, but it was too deep.

"I'm fine! A real man can take a fal- OW!" The person in the mask dropped...a coconut? It landed on Elfman's head, from the sound of it.

"Hey! A manly snack!" Evergreen growled. He was more worried about eating his stupid "manly" coconut than saving her?

"I understand you have a 'manly appetite,' but can it wait for you to GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT HOLE AND SAVE ME?"

"Oh, yeah. Mind throwing me a rope?"

"Oh, yeah, and while I'm at it I'll make you a ham sandwich and a pina colada, I'M KINDA BUSY BEING TIED TO A DAMNED POLE!"

"Hey! There's a set of stairs here! Why are they down in a hole...?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'M ABOUT TO BE PART OF A SACRIFICE, DAMMIT!"

"Nobody said that."

"ARGH! JUST SAVE MEEEE!"

Elfman took the stairs back to the surface of the earth, and untied Evergreen. The masked person sat back in a lawn chair, snacking on a ham sandwich and sipping on a pina colada.

"Who the hell are you?" Evergreen shouted. The person shrugged, snapping their fingers and disappearing.

"That...was manly..." Elfman mumbled.

"Um...yeah, I guess it was. And so were you. Thanks for saving me." Evergreen kissed Elfman on the lips and walked away.

"Wait, wha..." Elfman started, but Evergreen was already gone.

-LINEBREAK-

'Oh, god, what did I just do?' Evergreen thought to herself, face bright red.

"I'm not into him," she announced to no one in particular, "He's an annoying douche, he's clumsy, he's stupid...but he's strong, caring, pretty damn sexy, I guess, and most importantly, he's a man. A real and true man."

"You really think that?" Evergreen whipped around to see Elfman standing directly behind her.

"Don't do that!" she shrieked. Calming down, she smiled a little. "And yes. I guess I do."

"Aw. MANLY BEAR HUG TIME!" Elfman picked Evergreen up, squeezing the life out of her.

"Elf! You're killing me!"

A/N: YAY! I loved writing Elfman for the first time! I hope you enjoyed part two! Next time we'll see the aftermath!


	4. Elfman x Evergreen Pt 3

A/N: Last part of Elfman x Evergreen! Or Elfgreen. Or Everman. WHATEVER!

"So the mission went well?" Freed asked his fairy friend.

"Aside from being stalked by spider cameras, tied to a tree, and having to deal with's Elf's stupidity? Yeah, it was super fun."

Bickslow snickered.

"What's so funny?" Evergreen snapped.

"You call him Elf. I guess you two are going out now?"

"That...that's none of your business!"

"Ooh, you loooove him..."

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Elfman feels the same way..." Freed's eyes trailed over to where Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman were having a conversation.

"How did it go, Elf?" Lisanna asked cheerfully. Elfman smiled broadly.

"It was manly!" He announced.

"So you and Evergreen are going out?" Mirajane said slyly. Elfman wasn't even phased.

"Yep. She turned put to be a real man."

"Elf, I don't think..." Lisanna trailed off, shaking her head. "Never mind. I'm going to go find Juvia. Bye!" Lisanna waved and ran off.

"Oh, look, here comes Evergreen. I'll leave you two alone." Mirajane left to go find Freed and Bickslow.

-LINEBREAK-

"I think it went well," Mirajane said, pleased.

"Though we'll never know what happened after Elfman smashed the camera," Freed said.

"Whatever. I'm sure Natsu did a wonderful job kidnapping Evergreen."

"Or he screwed it up, " Bickslow said with a frown.

"I don't care what he did as long as Elfman and Evergreen are together."

"Yeah, yeah, we did great with our first mission. So what's Team Ship's next mission?"

Freed and Mirajane stared at Bickslow.

"Team Ship?" Freed queried.

"Yeah. Cool name, don't you think?"

"Sure! It's great!" Mirajane squealed.

"What did I miss?" Lisanna asked, bouncing into the room.

"I named our new team," Bickslow said.

"Really? What?"

"Team Ship!" Mirajane said, smiling proudly.

"Ooh, I like it! Fairy Tail's new, secret, unofficial team! Team Ship!"

"Nice," Freed commented, "So who are we doing next?"

A/N: YAY! Elfman x Evergreen is completed! Who is the wonderful Team Ship going pair up in an insane way this time? Review and let me know!

P.S. And yes, I got the name from FlamingGinger06. It's his story anyway. Hope you don't mind!


End file.
